The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKATRPU’.
The new Aster plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-branching container-type Aster plants with uniform plant habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Aster plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2007 in Maasdijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Aster novi-belgii identified as code number 1001087, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Aster novi-belgii, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in November, 2008. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.